


put on a show

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Orgy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Threesomes, Voyeurism, and some exo/exo as well, despite the ot3 tag this is not exactly poly, i'm talking too much in the tags aren't i, ok i'm done idk how this happened donT LOOK AT ME, some exo/rv ships in the background, vague rich college party setting basically lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: "Do you like this, baby?" Yixing says, voice just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear over the sound of music, and probably anyone close enough in the vicinity as well. "Do you like putting on a show for everyone?"





	put on a show

**Author's Note:**

> ok look  
> i needed a break from editing  
> my longass baeksoo fic  
> and this is what happened  
> i have no other  
> explanation  
> im sorry  
> enjoy?  
> :D
> 
>  
> 
> thank u to the lovely bianca for looking this over for me as always u da best ❤

Baekhyun has only had two beers by the time he settles himself into Yixing's lap in the middle of Junmyeon's fancy couch. There are people all around them, music blasting from strategically placed speakers around the house, and no one is really watching them. Not yet, anyway.

Yixing smiles at Baekhyun, a little soft, a little secretive. They talked about this of course. He knows Yixing's only had a beer or two as well and isn't anywhere close to being properly drunk. They didn't want to be for this, even if it'd probably make for a better excuse in the end.

Baekhyun rocks his hips down against Yixing's lap once, just a little. Yixing's hands fall to Baekhyun's knees and slide up his thighs to settle at his waist. Baekhyun grins at him, lets his gaze fall away to where people are dancing on the other side of the couch. Jongin and Seulgi are moving together rather sinfully, Seulgi's long hair swaying to the beat. Baekhyun's pretty sure he can see Wendy and Sooyoung making out against the far wall and he grins a little wider.

These parties are always fun. Plenty of good alcohol because Junmyeon is too posh to go for the cheap shit and plenty of space for everyone to get up to their usual nonsense. Baekhyun had played a roaring game of beer pong out on the back patio with Jongdae and some other guys he's never met before earlier, and he's pretty sure he saw Chanyeol serenading a group of pretty girls with his guitar down the hall too. It's late enough into the night too that what Baekhyun and Yixing are planning won't be all that out of the ordinary. Months ago Junmyeon had caught Sehun and Jongin fucking in the upstairs bathroom. Two weeks ago, Minseok had fingered Yoona in the outdoor hot tub. What they're doing isn't all that different. Maybe just a little more...public.

His thoughts peter away as Yixing wriggles his fingers up under the hem of Baekhyun's shirt, smoothing them along his skin. It sends little shockwaves of want throughout Baekhyun's body, already buzzing with anticipation. He doesn't need any of Junmyeon's fancy alcohol to feel drunk. He just needs Yixing.

Baekhyun kisses him first, laughing a little against Yixing's lips. He can feel the way Yixing's mouth stretches into a smile and he sighs when Yixing kisses him deeper. Baekhyun lets his own hands slide up Yixing's firm arms, to his shoulders, to the back of his neck. It makes Yixing shudder and groan, grip his hips tighter and drag Baekhyun down against him. Baekhyun laughs again, breathless, always enjoying how sensitive Yixing is there, and Yixing drags his teeth along Baekhyun's lower lip in reprimand.

"Behave," Yixing whispers.

"Make me," Baekhyun returns, cheeky, and Yixing laughs.

They kiss again, and again, until the world around them fades back and all Baekhyun knows is the plush feeling of Yixing's mouth against his, the warmth of his hands, the blood rushing in his ears. It's not the first time they've made out in public like this, but it is the first time they're building toward something more, and that's enough to make Baekhyun's arousal much more easy to ignite.

It helps when he hears someone whistling as they pass by. "Get a room," they say. Baekhyun can't place the voice.

Yixing laughs, breath hot against Baekhyun's skin as he trails his lips along Baekhyun's jaw. His hands fall to Baekhyun's ass and squeezes firmly, and Baekhyun lets out a surprised gasp that turns into a moan as he grinds himself down. "This is a room," Baekhyun replies belatedly, his voice already coming out a little winded.

"You guys are honestly disgusting," says a definitely familiar voice. Chanyeol. Baekhyun can't see him but can hear him from somewhere behind him. Wonders if he's sitting in the armchair on the other side of the small coffee table.

"You're just jealous," Baekhyun quips back. "I'm just making things more interesting tonight."

Yixing snorts at that. "That's an understatement," he whispers into Baekhyun's ear and Baekhyun giggles, flashing him a grin before he kisses him again.

"They're cute," he hears someone who sounds much like Joohyun say. "Let them have their fun."

"Oh, they're having plenty of fun," says Jongdae, and Baekhyun suspects he's rolling his eyes.

Baekhyun wants to tell them that the fun is just getting started, but he doesn't want to ruin the surprise. He can hear the conversation switch topics, Jongdae complaining about his classes or something and Chanyeol asking loudly if anyone else wants another beer. Baekhyun lets the voices fade away again as he focuses on Yixing, the taste of his lips, the way his hands slide up Baekhyun’s back, slipping first under his shirt and dragging the fabric up with him. Baekhyun shivers from Yixing's touch, from the sudden exposure, but grows warm all over almost seconds later, knowing that there are people all around them who can see, who must be watching, even a little.

He groans Yixing's name as he rolls his hips down again, and Yixing chuckles, presses one more soft kiss to his lips, then to his cheek, ducks lower to kiss under Baekhyun's jaw. "Do you like this, baby?" he says, voice just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear over the sound of music, and probably anyone close enough in the vicinity as well. "Do you like putting on a show for everyone?"

Baekhyun groans again. Someone mutters, "Fuck," from further away. Baekhyun feels the couch dipping to his right as someone undoubtedly sits down, but he lets his eyes flutter closed for now, doesn't look to see who it is. Yixing's hands have traveled from around his back to his chest, and his fingers brush over Baekhyun's nipples, drawing a low, pleased gasp from his lips.

"Yeah, you like this," Yixing continues, his voice dropping deeper than usual and going straight to Baekhyun's cock, already swelling with want, straining against the front of his jeans. "You like showing off. You like being the center of attention. Don't you, baby?"

"Yes," Baekhyun whispers, and Yixing pinches one of his nipples in response.

"What was that?" he asks. "You have to be louder, baby, or else all these people watching won't hear you."

Baekhyun's face is burning, a strange mix of embarrassment and arousal flushed through his veins. He can feel the stares of other people around them, their friends, friends of their friends, people Baekhyun doesn't even know. He basks in it, rubs his clothed cock against Yixing's. "Yes," he says, louder this time. "Yixing, please."

"Please what?" Yixing murmurs.

"I don't--I don't know," Baekhyun says, and he doesn't really, his brain a little fuzzy, already delirious with want. Yixing chuckles, and he drops his hands from Baekhyun's chest so he can cup his face instead and he kisses him firmly, deeply, intensely.

Baekhyun kisses back with just as much fervor. This is what he knows. Everything else is still a little scary, even if it's also exciting at the same time. They've done this before, sort of. The way Yixing talked to him, that's not new. They've pretended before, roleplayed. They both enjoy it, in different ways. But actually having an audience, that's new. Baekhyun loves it, feels it deep in his bones, in the heat of his arousal, the way his cock pulses with want. He can tell Yixing likes it too, can feel his erection too, can feel his desire in the rough press of his lips.

Still.

They pull away at the same time, maybe reading each other's thoughts, maybe understanding the same thing. The way Yixing looks at him is imploring. It's questioning. It's asking, _are you sure_? It's reminding Baekhyun, _it's okay, we can stop_.

Baekhyun shakes his head, just a little. "I want it," he breathes, gaze unwavering. "I want you."

A little smirk tugs at Yixing's lips. He leans in close again, lips ghosting against Baekhyun's, and says, "Then let's have some fun, baby," and kisses Baekhyun once more.

They talked about what they could do tonight. Making out like this, frotting against each other until they're hard, aching with want, that's easy. That's any other day, really. Everything above that, they said they'd take it slow, take it step by step, see how far they could push it. See how far they would even be comfortable with. Right now, Baekhyun thinks he wouldn't mind at all if Yixing turned him over the coffee table and fucked him like that. He wonders who's sitting behind him, who he could look at while getting fucked so good. Chanyeol was there earlier, and Kyungsoo too, Baekhyun thinks. He moans at the thought. He wonders if they'd get hard watching him.

"I wanna suck you off," Baekhyun says suddenly, breaking their kiss as he stares wide-eyed at Yixing, sliding his hands down Yixing's shirt, to the front of his pants. "I want to taste you."

"Jesus," hisses Jongdae from Baekhyun's right, and Baekhyun glances over him, catches the way Jongdae's perched at the edge of the couch but he's watching them with something akin to intrigue. "How drunk are you guys?"

"I don't think Baekhyun's had more than one beer," says Kyungsoo. He _was_ there. Baekhyun looks over his shoulder to find him on the loveseat next to Joohyun. He has a hand on her thigh, but he's staring at Baekhyun with dark eyes. Interesting.

Baekhyun flashes him a grin and doesn't confirm or deny. He turns back to Yixing, lifts a brow at him, making sure, and Yixing nods. That's all the permission Baekhyun needs. He gets right to work, sliding off of Yixing's lap and settling himself on the floor on his knees instead. Yixing helpfully spreads his legs apart, smirks down at Baekhyun as he runs his hands up Yixing's thick, delicious thighs.

The music is still playing loudly in the room, but it feels as if everyone around them has gone silent, still. Baekhyun can hear the familiar sound of the zipper on Yixing's jeans loud and clear as he undoes them, and pops the button open after. Yixing drops a hand into his hair, lets his fingers slide through it gently as Baekhyun rubs his palm over the obvious bulge in Yixing's underwear.

"Take it out," Yixing tells him, and so Baekhyun does, mouth watering at the sight. He's hard, and thick, heavy in Baekhyun's hands, and he can see Jongdae shifting in his seat in his periphery, hears shuffling from behind him, maybe people getting closer, wanting to watch, wanting to see if they really go through with it.

Baekhyun is definitely not backing out now. He licks his lips. He looks up and meets Yixing's eyes. And he slowly, slowly, slowly takes his cock into his mouth.

"Holy shit," Chanyeol says. "What the fuck you guys."

"No one's making you stay, Chanyeol," Yixing says. He doesn't look away from Baekhyun as he speaks. Baekhyun preens under the attention, letting his tongue slide along the underside of Yixing's cock as he pulls back off, presses the tip of it just under the head where he knows Yixing's extra sensitive. As expected, Yixing's cock pulses a little on his tongue, and Baekhyun moans, delighted, sinks back down a little further this time. He curls his hands around the base of his cock, jerks him off in time to the bobbing of his head. This is familiar. This Baekhyun's knows. This Baekhyun is good at. He likes knowing everyone is watching him, but he likes pleasuring Yixing more.

And Yixing looks like he's enjoying it. There's a light flush on his cheeks, and his thighs feel tense when Baekhyun releases his cock to slide his hands up along there again. He lets his hands move further, to where Yixing's jeans are open, and pushes up his shirt to feel the soft plains of his abs. He feels the way Yixing's stomach gives under his fingers with each breath, and he lifts his mouth off of Yixing's cock in favor of leaning over, planting little kisses along the gentle lines of his abdomen.

Yixing laughs softly, trails his fingers from Baekhyun's hair down the side of his face. Baekhyun flutters his lashes up at him, and scrapes his teeth along Yixing's skin, just under his belly button. Yixing groans. Baekhyun bites down, hard, enough to bruise. Jongdae mutters, "Fuck," from somewhere next to him as Baekhyun laves his tongue over the mark.

Baekhyun looks over at Jongdae, finally breaking eye contact with Yixing. Jongdae's eyes are dazed, and it seems to take him a moment to even realize Baekhyun is looking at him and not at Yixing now. He's blushing a little, and it's kinda cute, the way his adam's apple visibly bobs in his throat as Baekhyun curls his fingers around Yixing's cock and takes him back into his mouth.

"Fuck, Baekhyun," Jongdae says, somewhere between a groan of pleasure and a grumble of frustration. He doesn't leave, though. He doesn't move. He watches, and Baekhyun stares back as he runs his tongue over Yixing's cock and sucks him off hard, letting himself be loud, the obscene sound of his mouth and his tongue almost louder in his ears than anything else.

"That's it, baby," Yixing says. He reaches down to rub the pad of his thumb over Baekhyun's upper lip. "You're doing so well." He wipes away a bit of saliva along the corner of Baekhyun's mouth across his cheek instead.

Baekhyun hears Chanyeol groaning behind him. Or maybe it's Kyungsoo or someone else entirely. It doesn't really matter who it is. They're enjoying this, just as much as Baekhyun's enjoying it.

Baekhyun pulls off of Yixing's cock so he can drag his tongue clearly from the base to the tip. He meets Jongdae's eyes again, and Jongdae lets out his deepest groan yet. It makes Baekhyun laugh, and Yixing does too, reaching down to grip his cock in his own hand and rubbing it against Baekhyun's cheek. It's wet and hot and probably leaves a slick mark against his skin, and Baekhyun breathes out harshly, a spike of arousal spreading through his body.

"Stop teasing him," Yixing chides, but he sounds amused, and like he doesn't really mind. He drags the tip of his cock over Baekhyun's mouth, spreading the wetness over him, letting Baekhyun taste a bit of his precome, and then sinks his thumb between Baekhyun's lips, tugs his mouth open again.

"Fuck me," Baekhyun groans, a little muffled from Yixing's thumb still caught between his lips. "Fuck my mouth."

"Shameless," laughs Kyungsoo, except he sounds a little strained, and Baekhyun wishes he could look back, but Yixing is holding him firmly in place.

"He's a kinky little fucker," Minseok says, and wow, when did he even get here? Baekhyun has no idea. "Go on, Baekhyun. Take Yixing back into your mouth."

Fuck. Baekhyun swallows thickly and stares hopefully up at Yixing, who merely lifts a brow at him. Baekhyun lets his tongue slide over Yixing's thumb. Yixing pulls it out, wipes it off along Baekhyun's cheekbone, and then takes his cock back in his hand.

"Hands on my thighs," Yixing says, and Baekhyun immediately obeys. "If it gets too much, you know what to do."

Baekhyun nods, just once, and then Yixing is pushing his cock back into Baekhyun's waiting mouth. Baekhyun moans, and he thinks Yixing moans. He's pretty sure everyone around them moans, like a symphony of pleasure. He's pretty sure he can even hear the familiar sounds of people making out, higher, breathier noises that must belong to any of the girls who'd been in the area. He wonders if Wendy and Sooyoung have escalated from kissing. Or maybe Kyungsoo's slipped his fingers under Joohyun's skirt.

The thought that their friends might be enjoying themselves just like this only spurs Baekhyun on. He kind of wishes he could see, and he’s also perfectly happy where he is. His knees are aching from being on the ground so long, and his cock is straining from neglect, but he loves it. He loves this. He loves the heavy, hot weight of Yixing's cock in his mouth, in his throat, as he presses in all the way and holds Baekhyun there with a firm hand against the back of his head. He loves the way he can see on the pull up, how Yixing's brow his furrowed, and he's biting his lower lip, and the flush in his cheeks has spread down his neck and to his chest, just slightly visible through the low collar scoop of his shirt.

Baekhyun wants to touch him, wants to kiss him, wants to mark him everywhere. He wants everyone to know that Yixing is his and that he's Yixing's, no questions asked. And maybe that's part of why they're here like this now, Yixing's cock in his mouth and Baekhyun's hands on Yixing's thighs, showing off in front of all their friends. It's hot, it's possessive, it's exhilarating. Baekhyun didn't think he'd enjoy it quite this much.

Yixing pulls his cock from Baekhyun's mouth and gently smacks it against the side of Baekhyun's face. "Fuck," Baekhyun moans, his voice rough and desperate. "Fuck, Yixing, please, please--"

"What is it?" Yixing says, and Baekhyun's delighted to hear that he sounds just as affected. "Want to come? Want me to come?"

"You," Baekhyun says, because he can ignore his own erection for a while longer, he knows he can. He wants to make Yixing feel good first. He doesn't think he can wait any longer for that. Maybe Yixing can finger him after, or just jerk him off. Baekhyun knows he can't last long enough for Yixing to fuck him now, and honestly, he's okay with that. Maybe another time. Maybe they can do this again, and Yixing can fuck him out on Junmyeon's patio or in one of his fancy guest rooms with the door left wide open for anyone to come to watch them.

"Yixing," Baekhyun pleads, and Yixing curses low under his breath in Mandarin, earning a little breathless laugh from Jongdae.

"You guys are unreal," he says, and when Baekhyun glances over, he's thrilled to find that Jongdae's got his own jeans undone and a hand around his dick.

Baekhyun licks his lips as he stares, quirks a brow at him. "You're the one who's getting off to this," he says, and Jongdae only looks embarrassed for a brief moment.

"You're fucking hot," he says. "And it's not just you. You've started a whole fucking orgy over here."

Baekhyun whips around. Jongdae's not wrong. Joohyun is riding Kyungsoo on one end of the loveseat, her skirt hiked up around her hips and his hands on her ass. Chanyeol is furiously making out with someone that looks like Seulgi but Baekhyun can't be sure from the angle. Whoever it is, has her hand down his pants, and Chanyeol is groaning loud against her lips. A further back, it looks like Minseok's getting head from none other than Junmyeon, and Baekhyun almost laughs at that, because he expected Junmyeon to throw them all out the second it got this far, and yet. There he is.

"This is amazing," Baekhyun says as he turns back, grinning widely up at Yixing, then Jongdae, who rolls his eyes.

"Figures you'd love being the cause of an impromptu orgy," Jongdae says, but he's still slowly stroking his cock, so Baekhyun doesn't think he really minds so much.

Baekhyun looks at him, then up at Yixing. "Can I?" he asks and reaches his right hand toward Jongdae's cock.

They'd talked about this too. "We'll see how we feel in the moment," is the only decision they'd come to.

Baekhyun expects Yixing to say no. Yixing looks over at Jongdae for one, long moment. "Yes," he says, without looking back, and Jongdae lets out a surprised gasp as Baekhyun immediately nudges his hand away and wraps his own fingers around Jongdae's cock instead.

"Fuck, what the fuck," Jongdae says, stunned, his eyes wide as he watches Baekhyun stroke him off. "I didn't think you'd--"

"Just enjoy it, Jongdae," Baekhyun laughs, and when he glances up at Yixing again, he's smirking a little, looking back at Baekhyun now. Baekhyun returns his smirk with one of his own. "Gonna come for me now?"

"I'll come down your throat," Yixing says, and Jongdae mutters something unintelligible beside them, sounding rather frustrated.

"Please, baby," Baekhyun moans, already taking Yixing's cock back in his free hand. He runs his palm up and down a few times, before lowering his head. "Give it to me."

Yixing does. He thrusts into Baekhyun's mouth and out again, starts up a rough rhythm that has Baekhyun's eyes stinging with tears and his jaw aching from being stretched so long around Yixing's cock. He does his best to keep his wits about him, enjoying the sensation of Yixing's cock in his mouth and _Jongdae's_ cock in his hand. It's probably the sloppiest handjob he's ever given, but Jongdae seems to enjoy it all the same. Baekhyun can't really watch him, but he can hear him over the din of noises and he knows he must be doing something right.

Yixing comes first, some minutes later. He pulls Baekhyun down firmly on his cock, until Baekhyun's nose is buried in coarse hair, and finishes like that, down his throat just as he said he would. Baekhyun swallows it all and coughs as Yixing lets him up, a mess of come and saliva over his lips, stretching in thin lines between the tip of Yixing's cock and his mouth. Baekhyun laughs roughly, swipes his tongue over his lips to break it, and Yixing lets his cock drag over Baekhyun's cheek once again.

"God, Baekhyun," Yixing says, sounded winded. "Come here, baby, you're so fucking good--so good--"

Yixing grabs his arms and pulls him up, and Baekhyun has to release Jongdae's cock to comply. Jongdae lets out a rather pathetic whimper at the loss, and Baekhyun's laugh is muffled by Yixing's mouth desperately meeting his own. Baekhyun groans into it, enjoying Yixing's fervor, the way he seems to be tasting himself on Baekhyun's tongue, and moans even louder when Yixing's hands drop to the front of his jeans and undo the fastenings. The release is like heaven for his cock, which has been aching for far too long, and Yixing seems to know it, runs his palm across Baekhyun's clothed dick with purpose.

"Do you want to come like this?" Yixing asks harshly, breathing the words into Baekhyun's lips. "Or do you want me to finger you open? You brought lube, didn't you, baby? Let me finger you, reward you for taking my cock so well."

"Please," Baekhyun begs, and he's already struggling to find the packet of lube he'd snuck into his pocket. "Please, do it."

"Take off your clothes, baby," Yixing says, and Baekhyun is amazed he has it in himself to even stand up long enough to obey, but he does. He stumbles a little over his feet as he kicks off his jeans, and he lands back on the couch halfway between Yixing and Jongdae. Baekhyun's eyes drop to where Jongdae is still hard, and he frowns a little, disappointed that he wasn't able to make Jongdae come himself, and as Yixing tugs him back into his lap, Baekhyun reaches for Jongdae's cock again.

Baekhyun moans at the first press of Yixing's fingers inside him. "Oh, just like that," he breathes, rocking back against Yixing's fingers.

"Yeah?" Yixing murmurs. "You like this, baby? Do you want more?"

"Please," Baekhyun groans, expecting Yixing's talking about another finger. Instead, Yixing presses a little kiss to Baekhyun's lips and says, "Suck Jongdae off, baby. Let him feel your mouth, make him come for us."

"Fuck," Baekhyun and Jongdae say at the same time.

It takes a little maneuvering. Baekhyun's on his hands and knees this time, but with the leather cushions of the couch underneath it's not as uncomfortable as when he’d been on the floor earlier. Yixing's kneeling behind him, fingers crooking back inside Baekhyun slowly, and his knees bumping against Baekhyun’s legs as he finds a comfortable stance. Jongdae stares down at Baekhyun from in front of him as Baekhyun finally takes Jongdae’s cock into his mouth. Jongdae lets out a groan that sounds almost pained, like he can't believe this is happening. Baekhyun can't really either, but he's not against it at all. Jongdae's hot, and having his cock in his mouth while Yixing stretches him open is really fucking hot.

He sucks Jongdae off with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. It's hard though, because his jaw is tired now, after the rough but wonderful treatment from Yixing. Thankfully, it's clear that Jongdae is close because Baekhyun can feel the way his cock twitches on his tongue, and the way Jongdae's fingers clench tighter in Baekhyun's hair.

"How does he feel, Jongdae?" Yixing asks as he curls a third finger into Baekhyun's ass. "He's good, right? Makes you wanna come?"

"Yes, fuck," Jongdae says in a somewhat breathless laugh. He tears his eyes from Baekhyun long enough to look up over at Yixing, and Baekhyun wishes he could see the way they're watching each other. "You're helping with that too, you know. Where'd you learn to talk like this, Yixing?"

Yixing laughs. "Must've picked it up here and there," he says easily, and Jongdae snorts a little, amused, before the sound morphs into a gasped moan when Baekhyun presses the tip of his tongue against the slit of his cock.

"Oh, shit," he says, looking back down at Baekhyun, eyelashes fluttering as he drags his cock back out. "I'm gonna come."

"Do it," Yixing says, in that low, low voice of his that never fails to make Baekhyun's whole body tremble. It seems to have the same effect on Jongdae, because he's barely managed a short thrust of his cock into Baekhyun's mouth before he's coming, painting a little of his come over Baekhyun's lips before Baekhyun swallows down the rest to help minimize the mess. Junmyeon will definitely kill him if he stains the couch.

Jongdae goes surprisingly quiet as he comes, and his grip in Baekhyun's hair is almost this side of painful, but he lets go almost immediately once he finishes, letting his cock fall from Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun makes a show of licking his lips, cleaning off the come across his mouth, and enjoys the way Jongdae groans, loud, before he slumps back against the couch, spent.

Baekhyun turns to look over his shoulder at Yixing. "Is it my turn now?" he asks, and Yixing chuckles.

"Yes, it is," he says, and surprises Baekhyun by replacing his fingers with his cock.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun moans, dropping his head between his shoulders, clenching his hands together on the couch cushions, pushing his hips back as Yixing sinks all the way in. He hadn't even noticed that Yixing was hard again, but he's oh so fucking glad that he is. Nothing beats having Yixing's dick in him, and knowing that they're fucking like this out in the open, has Baekhyun speeding toward release faster than ever before.

"I'm not gonna last," he tells Yixing, but Yixing doesn't seem to mind, giving Baekhyun's butt a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay, Baekhyunnie," he says. "Come when you want."

Baekhyun props himself up on his left hand and reaches down with his right to jerk himself off. His cock is dripping wet already and he's probably gotten precome all over Junmyeon's couch so his efforts at keeping things clean earlier were most likely futile. Still, he strokes himself hard, and fast, revels in the knowledge of everything he's done tonight, sucking Yixing off, sucking _Jongdae_ off, knowing all their friends were watching, and feels all of it building up, up, up--

He comes with a sharp cry into his fist, his body shaking as he pushes back into Yixing's cock, deep inside him. Yixing doesn't last all that much longer either, only managing a half dozen more thrusts before he pulls out entirely and comes over the small of Baekhyun's back where his shirt had ridden up. It draws a moan from Baekhyun, sends another wave of heat through his already burning body, and he struggles to turn around, wanting to see Yixing, to feel him, to kiss him--

"I'm here, baby," Yixing says, like he can read Baekhyun's mind, and he's pulling Baekhyun close already, peppering his lips with kiss after kiss after kiss until Baekhyun is laughing, wiping the come on his fingers into his shirt with a wrinkled nose and laughing again when Yixing kisses him there too.

For a few long moments, Baekhyun forgets about everything else. There's just Yixing's reassuring hands and reassuring kisses and reassuring smiles and reassuring soft, brown eyes. He gently brings Baekhyun back from the throes of pleasure to the salience of reality. He grounds Baekhyun, completely, wholly, lovingly, until Baekhyun's heart feels full and warm and safe.

"Look what we did," Yixing says, nudging his chin over Baekhyun's shoulder, and it takes Baekhyun a moment to remember that oh. They're not alone.

The eclectic EDM music that'd been playing earlier filters its way back into Baekhyun's ears as he takes in the scene before him. Kyungsoo and Joohyun are still at it, but it doesn't look like it'll be for much longer, while Chanyeol seems to have passed out entirely in the armchair where he'd been sitting. Seulgi must've abandoned him because she's on the floor with Jongin now, lazily making out, and behind them, Sehun had joined Minseok and Junmyeon at some point, the three of them mostly naked and looking completely unbothered by that fact.

Baekhyun glances over at to his left now, to find Jongdae still sprawled across the end of the couch. He's tucked himself into his pants but never bothered to fasten them up and Baekhyun's eyes slide up his happy trail to his face. When he meets Jongdae's eyes, Jongdae gives him a lazy, sated smirk.

"Amazing," Baekhyun breathes, strangely proud and maybe a little turned on all over again.

" _You're_ amazing," Yixing says, and pulls Baekhyun back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. jd just snuck his way into this for no good reason and i couldn't say no so yeah there he is encroaching on the baekxing (lol jk baekchenxing is a great ot3 the world needs more of them and maybe in this verse he sneaks his way into their lives even more until baekxing are like Shit. are we dating him too??)
> 
> 2\. like i said i have no explanation for this it's just filth that's it
> 
> 3\. i hope u enjoyed this nonsense pls tune in next week when i'll (hopefully) have 140k worth of legitimate fic to share
> 
> 4\. thank u for reading~~~ :D
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
